


bow down before

by tekuates



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Pre-Series, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekuates/pseuds/tekuates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica isn't the only hero to catch Kilgrave's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bow down before

**Author's Note:**

> This has all the seriously messed up consent that Kilgrave implies; more detailed warnings are in the end notes, if you want them.
> 
> Title is from the song "Adore Adore" by Yoav, which is basically Kilgrave's theme song.
> 
> Betaed by the wonderful [mesenchyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesenchyme)

Matt doesn’t sense the man in the shadows until he starts clapping. Matt ties the hands of the latest criminal – guy who dragged his wife into an alleyway and started hitting her – and stands.

“Who are you?” Matt growls.

The man takes a step towards Matt, scrape of a shoe on the pavement. “Amazing,” he says wonderingly, and stops clapping. “Stay here until I tell you to go.”

“I asked you a question,” Matt says, ignoring the man. He doesn’t actually want to leave, anyway.

“Do you know – no, don’t say anything – “ Matt’s mouth snaps shut “ – how similar all you hero-types are? I mean really, under all the aliases and masks and costumes – not that yours is anything much – you’re all so adorably…”

A finger brushes Matt’s chin, and he flinches. He hadn’t realized how close the man had gotten, his attention captured by the man’s voice.

“…earnest,” the man finishes. “Dangle a helpless child in front of you, or a woman, and you become so predictable. Like shooting fish in a barrel, really.”

Matt is trying to speak – _no_ – trying to yell or scream or – _no, don’t say anything_ – anything at all. But he can’t. Because he – he doesn’t want to.

Something isn’t right.

Matt tries to say something, but the thought of it…no. He was told not to speak and that’s what he has to do. He has to. His breath comes in sharp, panicked gasps now, words trying to escape that have turned to air.

“Honestly,” says the man, “shooting fish in a barrel is boring, when you get right down to it. Although,” a strong hand captures Matt’s chin, jerks it up, “some fish make it exciting, I suppose.”

Matt pants, manages a near-silent, breathy _wha_ , and the man laughs. “Truly astounding,” the man says, as if to himself. Then, suddenly brisk, he says, “My name is Kilgrave, and you may address me so, but you will not reveal it to any other person. You can speak, but do not shout, and do not do anything to draw attention.”

“Who the hell are you,” Matt grits out, and the hand pulls away.

“Don’t be rude,” the man says, and Matt’s mouth goes dry at the sharp fury in his voice. “In fact, I think I’d like you to address me as ‘sir’. You can learn a little politeness.”

Matt says nothing at all.

The hand is back, this time at his throat. It squeezes once, threateningly. “ _Apologize_.”

Matt says, “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Good boy. Now tell me about yourself.” Matt opens his mouth, about to start listing facts, and the man raises a hand, the fabric of his sleeve swishing. “Silly of me. Tell me your name, and about your powers. That will do.”

“My name is Matt Murdock,” Matt says, and flinches at his own words. “I was blinded when I was young, but my other senses are – very strong.”

“ _Blind_ ,” says Kilgrave, sounding positively delighted. “Oh, that’s wonderful, that is. I mean, you can tell people to forget but they never really do, do they? But _blind_. You’ll never know my face to begin with. Take off that mask.”

Matt reaches up and pulls it off, balls the soft fabric up in his hand. He’s shaking now, fingers trembling around the wadded cloth, fine tremors running up his arms.

“Quite the fish indeed,” Kilgrave muses. “Your senses…what can you hear from me?”

“Your heart is beating steadily; you’re not scared or nervous,” Matt says. “You know you’re in control and you know,” he swallows against rising panic, “you know there’s nothing I can do to stop you.”

“Very intuitive,” Kilgrave says, and steps closer. Matt can feel the heat of him, he’s so close. “And what do you smell?”

“Shampoo,” Matt says, “cologne, aftershave. And your clothes – they’re expensive. Probably handmade, they don’t smell like they’ve been in a store with dozens of people. And – “ He stops.

“No need to be delicate, sweetheart,” Kilgrave says, a smirk in his voice. “Go on.”

“You’re hard,” Matt says, and his throat feels like it has sand in it.

“Yes,” Kilgrave says. “You aren’t, though. Fix that. But keep your clothes on.”

Matt bites the inside of his cheek and starts rubbing himself through his pants. “Why are you doing this?” he asks, his voice fading and miserable.

“Because I like to,” Kilgrave says. “You like it too. Don’t you? You like it. It feels good.”

Matt is suddenly – he’s not hard, not all the way, but there’s arousal running down his spine now. He feels shivery and hot all over, and his breath catches in his throat.

“Amazing,” Kilgrave murmurs. “Never tried that before, I’m honestly a bit surprised it worked. But look at you. You want it, you need it so badly…”

Matt whines and throws his head back. He needs it – he –

“I can see I’m going to have to be extra careful with that,” Kilgrave says, amused. “Don’t come, by the way.”

Matt slows his hand. His body is tense, trembling – he needs, he just _needs_ – but there’s some small part of himself that takes the leeway in Kilgrave’s command. If Kilgrave makes him come –

“On your knees, darling,” says Kilgrave, and Matt sinks, shivering and hard, to his knees, dropping the mask somewhere next to him. “Suck me, and make me come.”

Matt gets to work.

He’s still so turned on, head in a fog of arousal, but something is just _not right_. Why is he doing this? He’s never – he would never do this for some stranger in an alleyway. Except right now he wants to, wants to more than anything in the world.

“Stop touching yourself,” Kilgrave says, and Matt moans around his cock, but takes his hand away. Kilgrave twines a hand into Matt’s hair and pulls, and Matt moans harder.

“Beautiful,” Kilgrave says, then, “Use your hands.” When Matt’s hand slides hopefully towards his own cock, Kilgrave snaps, “On me, you idiot. There’s no point touching yourself, you’re not even allowed to come.”

Matt obeys and wraps a hand around Kilgrave’s cock, jerking it as he bobs his head, setting a rhythm. And he can’t stop his hips from jerking to that rhythm, too, humping the empty air, desperate. He just – he needs to come, he needs to _come_ – but he can’t, he’s not allowed.

Kilgrave is swearing and gasping, and Matt lets his other hand drift to caress Kilgrave’s balls. He sinks deep on Kilgrave’s cock and kisses his own fist. Kilgrave’s hand in his hair goes tight and he says on a gasp, “Don’t move until I’ve finished – “ and then comes. Matt swallows, swallows, trying not to choke. Finally Kilgrave is done and Matt pulls off, gasping.

“Stand up,” and Matt does, shaky.

“I need–” Matt says, and his voice breaks.

“You are so lovely,” Kilgrave says, “that _mouth_ – I suppose you’ve earned your happy ending.”

He’s pushing, and Matt stumbles backwards until his back hits a wall. Then Kilgrave snakes a hand between Matt’s legs, over his pants but it still feels like heaven. Matt grinds up against it once, twice, glorious friction making him gasp and shake.

“Don’t move,” Kilgrave says suddenly, and Matt freezes against the wall. He pants, little rough sounds coming out. Kilgrave laughs, and then – “Make yourself come on my hand.”

Matt moans, low and desperate. His hips are moving, grinding against Kilgrave’s hand, and it feels so amazing, so –

“Look at you,” Kilgrave is practically purring. “You’re like a dog humping the furniture. You really took to this, Matt; I half wonder if I needed to tell you to do anything at all.”

Matt gasps, “Oh – oh, I – “ and comes, hips jerking against Kilgrave’s hand. He slumps against the wall when it’s over, a low current of arousal still running through him.

Kilgrave laughs. “Well, that didn’t take long. I think our business here is concluded.” His hand comes up to Matt’s face, one finger tracing over his lower lip. “I’d stay and have some more fun, but I think my Jessica will be getting lonely.”

“I’m – “ Matt breathes. “I’m going to find you – you – “

“You’re a fun one,” Kilgrave says. There’s a smile in his voice. “How about this. Disregard all my previous orders –“

Matt stands a little straighter, focus returning as the arousal leaves him.

“– but know this: if I find out you’ve been talking about me, to _anyone_ , I’ll find you again, and I won’t be nearly so considerate as I was tonight. Perhaps I’ll even extend that to any family or friends you may have.”

Matt says nothing, and Kilgrave pulls his hand away from Matt’s mouth. And then his footsteps retreat; he’s even whistling, some tune that Matt doesn’t recognize. Matt crouches and finds his mask; slowly, he pulls it on.

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Kilgrave mind-controls Matt into not only having sex with him, but enjoying it; Matt is aroused and into it but not of his own free will.


End file.
